Firework
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: He's a firework. He needs to let his colors show. He can leave them all in awe. He just has to let go... A Severus Snape fic. Eileen's POV. One-shot.


**Firework**

_Please watch the music video for this song on YouTube. There's a part that resembles Snape so much! This is a really good song! And for the record, I like Katy Perry's songs, but seriously, she couldn't sing for her life. There's this thing called editing that makes her screeches sound good. _

_I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKR and WB. I don't own Firework, it belongs to Katy Perry._

_Here's more Eileen Prince for you guys since it was requested. I was going to make this a Lily fic... but nah! This is better_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel, already very deep, six feet under screen, but no one seems to hear a thing?_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you?_

_Cause there's a spark in you._

I looked into those black eyes, wide-open, staring around at the new and odd place he had just entered. Even there, wrapped in my arms, I knew that he was perfect. He would become great. I just knew it. And he had to know it too, the amount of times I told him.

But once he met that man... his father... things started to change. He started to doubt himself. Even when he was barely a year old, that evil, cruel, terrifying man started poisoning my son's mind. Like a steady IV, the boy was being fed lies, doubts, and horrors. I tried to pull it out, but I could do nothing. I was powerless against him. He is a compassionless person. I was duped by him. He might be worthless and stupid, but he does a have a few tricks up his sleeve. His most famous trick: Persuasion. He persuaded me into marrying him and now he's persuading our son that he is nothing.

But he is above and beyond nothing.

_You just got to_

_Ignite, the light, and let it shine._

_Just own the night, like the farthest light._

He has all of that potential bottled up inside of him. It's right there in front of him. But he's afraid to open the bottle, to let it all out. To let himself shine.

I don't blame him, with the man he lives with.

_'Cause baby you're a firework, come and show them what you're worth!_

_Make 'em go up, up, up, as you shoot across the sky, sky sky!_

_Baby, you're a firework, come and let your colors burst!_

_Make 'em go up, up, up, you're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe!_

He has talent. Anyone with eyes can see that he does. He's just plain brilliant, with a thirst for knowledge.

But it seems that Tobias must be blind. It seems that the liquor has turned those blood-shot eyes blind. Because he says that our son is stupid, worthless, and talentless. But those are lies. And that thirst for knowledge Severus has... it seems it is being quenched by Tobias's put-downs. He discourages Severus's magical ability. He calls him a freak.

I shake my head when this happens. Just because Tobias is _jealous _of how our son is magical and clever, while he is a stupid Muggle, it gives him no right to hurt Severus the way he does. Hitting him with objects and words.

Is that anyway for a father to treat a son?

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space._

_You're original. Cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds. After a hurricane, comes a rainbow._

_Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed _

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect room._

_Like a lightning bolt, you're heart will glow, and when it's time, you know..._

If only Tobias's lies didn't get to him the way they do. He says he is fine. He tells me that he doesn't take it to heart. That's what he says. But I'm his mother. I know him best. I can tell that he is aching. I can tell that Tobias's words leave wounds on his heart. I try to stop Tobias. I try and tell him that what he's doing is wrong. But he doesn't listen. My trying to speak to him about this causes more pain... for both of us. And that is something we do not need.

His situation may not be the best. In fact, it's just plain terrible. But if he tried to make the best of the situation, maybe things would be easier. Maybe if he tried to realize why he was placed in such a place at such a time as this, he would feel better about it. But I don't blame. It isn't easy. The way he's treated- the way we're both treated. We're both under the wrath of Tobias Snape- my husband, his father. The head of the house. He presses that terrible fact often. But if he truly was taking on his position of head, then wouldn't he be taking care of us instead of hurting us.

Sometimes, when you give the wrong person power, things can lead to ruin.

But I know that if he ever becomes a husband or has a child of his own, he'll do the right thing. He has a light heart.

I know he does.

_Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. _

_It's always been inside of you, you, you. And now it's time to let it through._

Maybe one day he'll realize... that he truly is destined for greatness...

_...Leave them all in awe..._

_Thanks for reading! Remember to always leave a review!_


End file.
